


Valentine's Day

by Ollieollieupandfree



Series: Cirque du Iplier [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aerial Silk Dancer Yancy, Alternate Universe - Circus, Carnival Master Dark, Lasso Illinois, M/M, Pre-Slash, Ringmaster Wilford, Supernatural Elements, That's for Yancy&Illinois and Jackie&Silver (maybe), The Host and Schneep get a rarepair because OOPS my friends and I became attached, Trapeze Artist Jackie, Trapeze Artist Silver, Who is Dr. Iplier's date? Now that's a secret I'll never tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollieollieupandfree/pseuds/Ollieollieupandfree
Summary: Just a snippet of what two of the circus' couples - and not yet couples - do to celebrate Valentine's day.
Relationships: Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel, Dr. Henrik von Schneeplestein/The Host, Dr. Iplier/Mystery Character, Illinois/Yancy, Jackaboy Man & The Silver Shepherd
Series: Cirque du Iplier [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628557
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to another installment of my circus au. This one is significantly sweeter than the first story in this series! I was going to do Bim's death next, but decided "Hm... what if they're happy?"

Dark and Wilford had been together for going on sixty years now. And as a result, Valentine’s Day was never that special anymore. Neither were anniversaries, but when your husband was crazier than a shithouse rat and tended to forget even the simplest of things, anniversaries just weren’t that important anymore.

But this Valentine’s was different. Not for any particular reason, just because it felt different. But Dark was willing to accept different without reason. After all, he did spend his time in a circus where people became immortal for no real reason. Different was something that the entity was used to.

“You’re sleeping later than usual,” Wilford commented, looking back at the bed from his place in front of his closet. Wilford was always an early riser, for reasons Dark didn’t know and didn’t particularly want to press.

“No, simply thinking,” Dark replied, sitting up properly to look at his husband.

“There’s a special performance tonight,” Wilford replied, not bothering to ask what Dark was thinking about. Dark was rather glad for that, if he was honest “I’m rather excited for it. If Silver wakes up in time, I want to see if he’ll make his comeback.”

“Do you really think that’s wise?” Dark asked, frowning. “Silver just died last week, Wil. He’s been asleep the longest of any of us that have died. He might take a while getting back into the life.”

“I’m sure he’ll be fine,” Wilford replied, finishing up his bowtie. “Other than Silver, everyone is fine. It’ll be perfect tonight!”

Dark simply hummed in response. “Wilford,” he said softly.

“Yes, dear?”

“Come here.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m in the mood to mess up your outfit.”

Wilford paused for a second, then burst into loud, ugly laughter. “Dark, that is the least sexy way you’ve ever propositioned me.”

“Maybe I just want to go back to sleep next to my husband. Not everything is about sex, Wilford,” Dark replied, watching Wilford undress again and walking over to the bed.

Dark grinned internally and pulled Wilford back into bed, letting the ringmaster snuggle into the blankets before cuddling up to him again. Wilford smiled and rested his head on Dark’s chest, leaning into the entity’s hand as he ran it through his hair.

“Your pink is fading,” Dark commented, watching the pink strands drag across his grey skin. “More pastel than your usual neon.”

“Hm, get’s like that when I’m stressed,” Wilford replied, blinking sleepily as Dark kept playing with his hair. “It’ll go back to normal soon.”

“Maybe you should use the day to relieve stress before tonight.”

“That would require you staying here with me and continuing to play with my hair.”

“I wouldn’t mind that.” Dark looked down at his husband properly, smiling softly. “You’re so colorful.”

“I know,” Wilford replied sleepily, cuddling closer to Dark as the entity’s auras curled around him encouragingly. “What were you thinking about earlier?”

“Romance,” Dark answered honestly. “How we never make a big deal of those things anymore.”

“What things?”

“Valentine’s Day, anniversaries, that sort of stuff. Days we’re supposed to use to celebrate our love.”

“That’s straight people shit. We celebrate our love every day. With every kiss, and touch. Every shared breath and laugh. With every time I hug you after a nightmare, or you comfort me when the world gets to be too much. Our love isn’t something just for one day, Dark. It’s beautiful and eternal and we don’t need an excuse to celebrate our love.”

Dark opened his mouth, but his reply died in his throat when he met Wilford’s eyes. Inexplicably - and stupidly - tears filled Dark’s mismatched eyes and he leaned down to kiss Wilford. Wilford blushed and returned the kiss happily, snuggling closer to Dark.

“I love you,” Dark whispered when he pulled away from the kiss.

“I love you more,” Wilford laughed, pressing his forehead against Dark’s.

“I love you most.”

* * *

_Schneep and The Host_   
  
  


The Host had a tendency of getting hurt. As a blind man in a place as chaotic as a carnival and circus, it was really to be expected that they would get hurt. What made this instance of getting injured so unfortunate wasn’t that The Host was injured more than usual, but simply that Dr. Iplier was busy, and Schneep and The Host had a rather bad habit of getting distracted when left alone.

As evidenced by the kisses Henrik was currently trailing up The Host’s throat. “As much as The Host adores their doctor’s kisses, they really must get back to preparing for tonight eventually,” they said, laughing softly.

“You are still injured,” Henrik replied, pausing his kisses to look up at The Host. “V’ez’her you need to prepare for tonight or not, you are injured, und z’herefore must spend time in z’he infirmary.”

“The Host got a papercut,” The Host laughed, running their hands through Henrik’s hair gently.

“A very dangerous papercut! If I must remind you, you have Haemophilia Type B, Host. You need to be careful v’iz’h z’hings like z’his.”

The Host smiled softly, pressing a kiss to Henrik’s temple gently. “The Host thanks Henrik for his worry, even if he only does so, so that he has an excuse to keep The Host here longer.”

“Hey! I alv’ays v’orry about my patients! V’ez’her I get to kiss z’hem or not!”

“But the kisses are a bonus.”

“Ja, z’he kisses are a bonus.”

“It is The Host and Henrik’s first Valentine’s Day together,” The Host commented, running their hands through Henrik’s hair again as the German went back to trailing chaste kisses across their throat.

“I did not realize it v’as Valentine’s Day,” Henrik replied, frowning lightly. “I’m sorry, Mein Geliebter, I do not have anyz’hing as a gift.”

“Henrik need not worry, as his presence is gift enough,” The Host replied. “And The Host does not have anything for Henrik, either.”

“Z’hen v’hy bring it up?”

“The Host does not know, it simply felt like something they ought to mention.”

“V’ell, I suppose z’hat makes sense.” Henrik smiled softly, and a little sadly. “I v’ish I could take you out somev’here nice. V’here no one v’ould boz’her us, or tell Dark.”

It wasn’t that relationships among cast and crew members were against the rules, so much as that their relationship in specific was. Dark wasn’t fond of Henrik’s family - although the ‘Septics’, as they called themselves, were less of a family and more of a group of people united under the torture of one certain demon who, through their journey, came to love each other as family - and anybody that Dark deemed as ‘his’ (a rather large subset of the circus and carnival), were forbidden from having close relations with. And with the recent accident between Silver and Jackie, Dark had grown even more protective.

“The Host wishes that, too,” The Host sighed, leaning forward to lean their head on Henrik’s shoulder.

Henrik didn’t respond, instead starting to hum a slow tune to himself, leading The Host in a rather bad imitation of a waltz. The Host laughed softly, allowing Henrik to lead them around and simply enjoying being close to the German.

“The Host loves Henrik,” they said softly, lifting their head and resting their forehead against Henrik’s.

“I love you, too, Engel.”

* * *

_Illinois and Yancy_   
  
  


Illinois was meant to be setting up for his act. Sure, his act was admittedly small, but it still took some set up. What he was  _ not  _ meant to be doing was staring at the aerial silk dancers. Which was already a difficult thing not to do, given they were supposed to be distracting so that the audience didn’t notice Illinois setting up his act, which he was still not doing.

But it wasn’t his fault that he was staring! He just… wasn’t used to seeing Yancy like that. So confident and in his element. The only time he’d ever seen Yancy this confident is when he’s practicing his own songs- or back in prison, surrounded by his crew, when Illinois got the chance to visit him.

The fact that the song was a love song did not, for once, stop Illinois from openly staring at his friend. Yancy moved through the silks like he’d been doing it since he was little - he might have. Illinois didn’t know much about his past beyond why he’d been in jail - and it was the most natural thing in the world. The former prisoner was in perfect sync with all the other dancers, his movements graceful and beautiful and Illinois stared, either unwilling or unable to tear his eyes away from Yancy’s form.

The music was slow, some love song by Ed Sheeran. He’s singing about a woman’s eyes holding his heart, and Illinois realizes with a sick jolt that his own belongs to the dancer currently fifty feet in the air. 

How long, he wonders. How long have I been in love with him? How long has he occupied my thoughts every time I hear one of those love songs I used to hate? How many times has his laughter haunted by dreams? How long have I wanted to hold him and kiss him?

Yancy rolls down the silk, completely trusting the fabric to keep him safe. Illinois finds it impossible for him to place the trust in the fabric that he usually does. Or maybe his heart always seized in anxiety when Yancy did stuff like that. He can’t tell anymore. It’s impossible to tell what has always been there and he just never noticed and what is a new development.

Illinois barely resists running over to hug Yancy when the dancer’s feet are back on the earth. He barely stops himself from leaping over the barrier like Bim’s cats and tackling his friend in a kiss. He can’t find it in himself to disagree with the song. Yancy truly does look perfect. Look like everything Illinois had always feared he would come to see Yancy as- Beautiful, loving, someone worth sticking around for, perfect.

It’s only when Wilford smacks the back of his head that Illinois scrambles to set up his act, whispering an apology to the amused ringmaster. The act is set up just in time, and it goes well. It goes perfectly, actually. Everything Illinois could want from the night. The audience cheers at his more complicated tricks, laughs when he trips himself up with the whip (an intentional mistake. Illinois explores broken buildings too much to be clumsy) and overall has a good time. What messes it up is Yancy’s part in the act. Sure, Illinois could do this with anybody - hell, he could get an audience volunteer - but Yancy has always been the one he lassos. But tonight it’s different. Because tonight, Yancy isn’t wearing his usual contortionists outfit. He’s still wearing the white leotard from the aerial silks, with those dumb tassles and beautiful glitter dusting his cheeks and clavicle and shoulders.

“You look perfect,” Illinois says before he can stop himself, pulling Yancy far closer to himself than he usually does.

“I look normal,” Yancy replies, a blush dusting his cheeks beneath the silver glitter still sitting there.

“No, you don’t,” Illinois says, swiping his thumb across Yancy’s cheek and not minding as it comes away sparkling. “You look… different. I can’t place it.”

It’s only when Wilford claps a hand on his shoulder that Illinois looks away from the blushing man in his arms. He laughs awkwardly and steps away from Yancy, freeing him from the lasso and waving goodbye to the crowd.

Later that night, Illinois wipes the glitter on his thumb onto a heart-shaped piece of confetti he stole from the big top ground and pins it to his wall. Only then does he finally admit it to himself. Only then does he sit back and sigh, the words falling from his lips.

“I’m in love with him.”

* * *

_Jackie and Silver_   
  
  


Jackie hadn’t left Silver’s bedside in three days. Which was bad for a multitude of reasons. For example, he hadn’t slept in all that time, nor had he showered. Which would make for a rude awakening for Silver when he woke up. And he  _ was  _ going to wake up. They always woke up. Sure it had been a week since Silver had died, and that was longer than anyone else had ever stayed dead, but still! He would come back. He had to. Jackie didn’t care if he had to personally travel to whatever afterlife existed and drag Silver back himself, he wouldn’t let his friend die. Silver was too young.

Jackie sighed deeply when he felt Dr. Iplier look at him again. He turned and looked at the doctor, quirking an eyebrow. He knew, because Dr. Iplier was complaining very loudly about it, that the doctor was supposed to be on a date at this moment. But instead he was here, because he didn’t trust Jackie not to faint the moment Silver woke up, and Schneep actually  _ was  _ on the date he had planned, apparently.

“You know, he isn’t going to wake up faster just because you’re staring at him,” Dr. Iplier commented, walking over to check Silver’s vitals again- still holding steady at nothing.

“I want to be here when he wakes up,” Jackie replied, turning his tired gaze back to Silver’s unconscious body.

“I know you do, but you’re going to pass out at this rate,” Dr. Iplier sighed, hauling the acrobat to his feet. “Go back to your quarters. Take a nap.  _ Definitely  _ take a shower, and then you can come back and sit with him.

Jackie simply nodded, too tired to protest Dr. Iplier pushing him out of the medical tent.

Dr. Iplier sat by Silver’s side for about a half hour before something changed. Suddenly, Silver’s chest started to rise and fall. It was shallow and barely there, but it was still there. Dr. Iplier immediately brightened, checking Silver’s vitals and finding that, yes, he was coming back to life. Slowly but surely, he was rejoining them all.

Silver groaned softly, the bones in his neck popping as he turned to look at Dr. Iplier. “Doc…?” he said softly.

“Heya, Silver,” Dr. Iplier said, ignoring the slowly building tears in his eyes. “Glad to have you back.”

“What happened?”

“You fell from the trapeze. We couldn’t get anything up in time to save you. I’m sorry.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Silver said, sitting up and pulling the crying doctor into a hug. He always was one to comfort others, even when he was the one they should be focusing on. “It’s not your fault. It’s okay, I’m here now. I’m okay.”

“You died, Sil,” Dr. Iplier said softly. “You’re… you died.”

“Hey, hey, but I’m still here,” Silver said, rubbing Dr. Iplier’s back. I’m back now! And I won’t leave again, I promise. I’m okay. What day is it?”

“The fourteenth. You were out for a week- Wilford says that’s the longest anyone’s ever been out for.”

“Wait, it’s Valentine’s Day!?”

“Huh? Yeah, why?”

“I-” Silver blushed faintly and looked to the side. “I had a thing I was gonna give Jackie.”

“Dark won’t be happy about that,” Dr. Iplier said, laughing at Silver’s embarrassed face. “C’mon, were you actually going to give him something?” Dr. Iplier sobered at Silver’s nod. “Okay. He’s sleeping right now, hasn’t left your side in days, but I can go get it for you?”

“No, it’s dumb,” Silver sighed. “I’ll give it to him later. Did I miss the show?”

“Silver Shepherd, you just came back from the dead! I will not allow you to immediately go back to work! And  _ yes, _ you missed the show!”

“Okay, okay!” Silver laughed, holding up his hands in surrender.

“Doctor?” Jackie asked, peeking into the tent. “Is everything okay? I thought I heard shouting…”

“Jackie!” Silver gasped, stumbling out of bed and over to his friend. Dr. Iplier facepalmed but didn’t bother to stop his patient.

“S-silver?” Jackie looked shocked, quickly returning Silver’s hug. “Holy shit! Silver!” Jackie grinned and picked Silver up, spinning the smaller acrobat around happily. “Oh, my god! I missed you! You took so long, you jerk!”

Silver laughed nervously. “Yeah, uh. Sorry about that. Got caught up…”

“Doesn’t matter! You’re here now! God, I missed you, Sil!”

Silver grinned and hugged Jackie tighter, burying his face in his friend’s neck. “I missed you, too, Jackie. So much.”

“Good,” Jackie laughed. “I’d hate to learn I wasn’t missed while you were dead.”

“Psh. As if I could  _ not  _ miss you. You’re my best friend, dude.”

That gave Jackie pause as he held the younger acrobat. “Sil, I… I failed you. Do you really consider me a friend after that?”

Silver frowned and pulled back. “Jackie, it isn’t like I just met you. I’ve known you for years- performed with you for years. I can’t leave you behind simply because you made a mistake. We  _ all  _ make mistakes, but I’m still your friend. And I always will be. For eternity now!”

“Oh, god, you’re right,” Jackie groaned, trying to change the subject from the serious topic.

“Yeup!” Silver chirped, letting him change the subject. “I’m immortal now, baby! You’re stuck with me forever and ever and ever and ever!”

“What if I simply refuse to die?”

“You’ll still be immortal! And I’ll still be here with you!” Jackie groaned in mock upset at Silver’s words, looking to Dr. Iplier for help.

Who just so happened to have somehow managed to change into a suit and was trying to sneak out. “What!? My date gets whiny when he’s left waiting!” he protested at the acrobats amused looks.

“Oh, he has you whipped,” Silver teased.

“Probably in more ways than one!” Jackie added.

“Shut up!” Dr. Iplier protested, pausing to flick both acrobats ears before leaving quickly.

Silver burst into laughter, pulling Jackie into another hug. “I love you, man. I missed you.”

“I missed you, too, Sil,” Jackie replied, smiling. “And I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations, you made it to the end!
> 
> Want to talk to me about this AU? Come join me at we-need-a-sexy-skeleton.tumblr.com!


End file.
